The Day of the Dead
by The-Unknown-Artist
Summary: Kid and Crona are sent on a mission to kill and collect a particularly dangerous kishin soul. But after an innocent soul is killed, Kid begins to question his ability to be a reaper. MaleCronaxKid. Rate T for violence and gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Volar

'Kid and Crona are sent on a mission to kill and collect a particularly dangerous kishin soul. But after an innocent soul is killed, Kid begins to question his ability to be a reaper. MaleCronaxKid. Rate T for violence and gore in later chapters.'

It wasn't supposed to end up like this. This was supposed to be an easy job, just a average mission for Kid and another trial mission for Crona. How did everything fall apart so fast?

"There is a beast causing havoc in Mexico. It is not only eating human souls, but draining humans completely of their blood and organs and leaving them, quite literally, bone dry." Shinigami-san explained. "The creature is called… Elchooo…chupocobra….ummm..What was it called again Kiddo?"

"El Chupacabra."

"Ah yes! Elchukoopa! You see I'm sending you two to Mexico to take care of it. I figured this could be a nice challenging beasty for Crona and Kiddo here can show you some pointers!"

Crona nodded then turned his head to face Kid, who stood next to him.

"It will be n-nice to fight along side you this time." He said with a tiny smile.

Although Kid was tired (and annoyed by his fathers inept ability to pronounce words) he returned the smile and placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"It will certainly be a pleasure."

The plane ride to Mexico was a long one. Liz and Patty were in the two seats behind Kid and Crona. Liz was sleeping in the aisle seat the whole time and Patty was watching the plane fly in and out of clouds through the window. Crona "did not know how to deal with flying in a machine" and spent most of the time curled up in a ball and shrieking when the flight attendant tried to offer water.

Kid usually would have difficulty tolerating such strange behavior but he learned to have sympathy for the boy. After all he had been through a lot, including sacrificing his own life for a friend. Kid knew all to well what Crona had done to Dr. Stein, but in the end was it really him who did it? Crona really had no courage back then. Medusa took advantage of that.

Kid's grip on the plane's seat tightened.

Medusa, what an awful excuse for a mother. Kid had never known his mother but he did have a father. He knew his father loved him through everything.

From when Kid was 6 and was found bawling in the kitchen because there was an odd number of cookies on his plate but he was too full to eat another one. To when he was 10 and began hyperventilating and vomiting when a drop of unwanted purple paint accidentally fell on his _green _picture of a apple in art class.

Did his father ever doubted him as a reaper when he had OCD breakdowns. Would he ever regret having a son? Of course not! His father loved him like a father should. Parents love their children no matter what happens. This is what makes Kid question if Medusa was Crona's mother at all. Perhaps she had just found Crona crying in a box in an alley somewhere when he was a baby. That sounded more believable then a mother using her own flesh and blood for painful testing.

Kid peeked at Crona who was sitting next to him in the window seat. He sat hugging his knees to his chest and breathed in and out slowly, a technique Maka had taught him for when he got anxious. His shoulders would rise and fall with every breath, he had his eyes focused on his hands which fingers made little twitching movements. Kid thought maybe he was counting his fingers over and over again to get his mind off of whatever was bothering him. The dark blue eyes darted from one finger to the other. Kid could just barely hear the counting in his own head.

Inhale.

4, 5, 6-

Exhale.

7, 8, 9, 10-

Inhale.

1, 2, 3.…

He saw something strangely familiar about Crona's little act to calm down. The tear filled eyes that reluctantly counted over and over again, hoping that maybe the anxiety will go away if he tried hard enough to forget it. The twitchy hands that would occasionally fold into tight fists of irritation when he would loose count. The shoulders that would immediately tense when a noise interrupted his counting or rhythm of his breathing. The whole act reminded him of someone he knew that would do that same actions.

Suddenly he realized who it reminded him of.

Himself.

Kid would do almost the _exact _same ritual when ever he became stressed or when something just "was not right!" The twitching, the fidgeting, the counting, all of it! It was a couping mechanism he used on himself when his OCD acted up. Crona felt it too. All of the stress and paranoia and anxiety. Kid was not the only one!

Kid wanted to cry when he realized this. He watched the boy shiver and twitch a bit more until he leaned closer and took Crona's shaking hands in his.

Crona's eyes shot to the reaper's face, a pink blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Kid looked him dead in the eyes and spoke softly but clearly.

"It's going to be okay. We will land in an hour. There is no need to worry I promise you."

Crona's eyes didn't leave Kid's but his lip began to tremble and he opened his mouth to disagree and to name all of the worries that was going through his head.

But Kid spoke before he could make out any words.

"The odds of dying on a commercial airline flight are 9 million to one. I promise we will be okay."

He wrapped his arms around Crona's neck and pulled him into a hug. It was slightly awkward and uncomfortable considering they were both buckled into their seats and there was little room to actually hug. But Crona could feel the warmth in his chest he felt when Maka offered to be his first friend. He hesitated for a moment but eventually returned the embrace.

For the rest of the flight Crona sleepily rested his head on Kid's shoulder. Kid had let him listen to his iPod, for music was a good was to distract yourself from stress. The young shinigami stroked the pink hair in a comforting way until Crona's eyes slowly closed and he was able to sleep.

**A/N: Cute no? It will get more action-y in the next chapter. Originally this wasn't supposed to be a KidxCrona fic but...yeah... Also originally this was supposed to be a oneshot but...yeah. I have anxiety myself and some things that calm me down are listening music and counting my fingers. I'll try not to make this story too long (maybe 2 or 3 chapters?) but you never know.**


	2. Chapter 2: Danza

**DeathxNotexLover: Thank you and I updated it speedy quick. Enjoy :3**

"We're gonna get me some enchiladas right? OH and lots of tacos and more tacos. Oh god I love tacos!" Ragranok exclaimed. "Yo Crona! When are we getting some food? I'm starving!"

Crona sighed. "Not now Ragranok. First we have to find the kishin soul then we can get some dinner."

Crona, Kid, and the sisters walked through the streets of Mexico. It was getting late and they were in the need for some dinner. Crona's stomach growled and he blushed nervously. Kid chuckled.

"Why don't you go buy a quick snack for you and Ragranok? We'll wait here for you." Kid handed Crona some money and he mumbled a 'thank you' before running towards the nearest plaza to find some food.

The reaper smiled as he watched the boy run off. He hoped her didn't get lost.

"What was that?" Liz almost shouted.

Kid's smile disappeared and his usual serious expression returned.

"What? He was hungry and I figured he should get some food so he doesn't faint."

Liz raised an eyebrow.

"You never let us get snacks when we're hungry on missions."

"Come on he's like a twig. If he doesn't get enough to eat he could get dizzy and collapse and hurt himself."

Liz's eyes widened and she grinned a painfully large grin.

"Oh my god. Does the all powerful Death the Kid have a crush on Crona?"

Kid's shoulders tensed and he shot Liz a death glare.

"Oh my god you DO!"

"I do _not_. We are simply just friends."

"Then why were you two cuddling on the plane?"

"…That wasn't what it looked like."

"This is _priceless._ You know I was getting to think you don't have enough of a heart to actually care for a person but clearly I was wrong!" She laughed.

"For the last time It's not like that."

"Kid and Crona sitting in a tree!" Patty joined into the conversation.

"Yeah that's really mature." Kid scowled.

Liz and Patty just giggled.

"KID!" shouted a familiar voice.

Crona ran straight into Kid's arms and started shouting.

"There are s-so many of them! Z-zombies! Shinigami-sama is everywhere! They were screaming and singing and I-I don't know how to deal with so many zombies."

Kid patted Crona on the back in an attempt to calm him down.

"My father? What do you mean? Crona please talk slower. Calm down."

Ragnranok was still outside of Crona and he began yelling too.

"They weren't zombies you idiot! It was an emo parade OBVIOUSLY. Those freaks are so weird."

Kid gave Ragranok a confused look.

"An emo parade?"

"Yeah! There's a whole bunch of them. C'mon we'll show you."

Before disappearing into Crona's back, Ragranok knocked his fist on Crona's head, who was still hugging onto Kid and trembling. This earned another grin from Liz.

Crona walked cautiously down the street and lead the others to a plaza where dozens of people wore makeup and colorful dresses. They had their faces painted to look like skulls and they danced around the streets, with large skeleton puppets that they held from sticks. Latin music played and everyone was laughing and smiling.

Kid laughed patted Crona on the head.

"They're not zombies Crona, just humans. It's a Day or the Dead parade."

Crona looked confused. "Day of the Dead? What's that?"

"It's a celebration where people honor their deceased loved ones. It's a very colorful and theatrical celebration for a few days. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a big party."

"SUGAR SKULLS!" Patty shouted and she darted off to a stand of skulls made from solid sugar.

"No Patty that's too much sugar for you!" Liz yelled and she went after her sister.

Kid chuckled and turned his attention to the parade that was going on. This was one of the few holidays he did not find annoying or stressful. It was really quite beautiful. You take a very gruesome and sad subject and make it joyful and colorful. And the skull decorations were so…symmetrical! The designs that were painted on one side would be the exact same on the other! It was lovely.

Crona looked at Kid. His golden eyes were wide and Crona could barely see the colors of the parade in the reflection of his eyes. He made a small smile of astonishment as he watched the people dance through the streets.

A sudden burst of adrenaline rushed through the reapers body and he grabbed Crona's hand.

"Come on. Let's go party." He said with a smirk.

With no time to protest, Crona was pulled into the crowd.

They walked around various shops were Kid bought a fedora for himself. They wondered around the plaza, passing Liz and Patty a few times. The energy of the crowd was unbelievable. It gave the reaper a certain courage that made him want to run and move and even scream until his body was numb. Kid pulled Crona through the confetti and flowers and finally stopped where he could hear the music most clearly.

His eyes lit up and he felt like a child in the midst of all of the excitement. Crona gave him a curious look and opened his mouth to speak but Kid spoke first.

"Crona, do you know how to dance?"

Crona blushed and turned his head a bit away.

"Maka tried to teach me once but I'm not very good."

Kid's smile only widened.

"That's okay because the tango is easy. I'll lead okay? Just follow what I do."

Again, with no time to protest, Kid had Crona in the proper position. One hand placed lightly on Crona's lower back and the other entwined with Crona's hand.

Crona couldn't look more nervous but Kid spoke smoothly and softly which calmed him a bit.

"Just like this, follow what I do."

The first few steps were awkward and off beat but Kid took it slow and soon Crona got the hang of it.

"See? That's good. You're a quick learner." Kid smiled, and this time, Crona smiled too. This was actually…fun. The lights, the music, the movement. They didn't scare Crona anymore. A new confidence was building up inside of him.

Kid and Crona danced along with the rest of the crowd like they had been doing it all along. The guitars sped up as did the rhythm. They moved faster, smooth yet energetic. Crona was counting again but not because of anxiety. He was counting to keep his pace.

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

Spin.

Kid twirled Crona around then brought him back and they continued to dance.

Kid was enjoying this a lot. Maybe too much. As Crona became more used to the dancing they became more closely embraced. Their eyes always locked on each other. Fixing each others mistakes. Working together as one to perfect the dance.

Crona's eyes didn't show any distress. They were confident and focused. Kid's eyes showed the same confidence with a hint of…was that…desire?

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

1, 2, 3

Dip.

They dipped and Kid got a good look into Crona's eyes. They stared back into his innocently. Kid knew then that he did have, not a crush, but a full blow love for Crona. It was a want that he had to have, not that is was strictly sexual, he just _wanted_ Crona. He wanted those eyes to always be on him. He wanted that hand to always be held in his. He wanted to be locked in an embrace like this everyday.

He held Crona tighter and opened his mouth to speak.

"Crona…" He began but the song had ended and Liz and Patty were whistling and cheering along with a crowd. Kid then realized that they were being watched…by everyone.

Crona made a shy smile and blushed at the sudden attention.

Kid released Crona from his grasp and scratched the back of his head, also blushing.

"Uhh we should go find el Chupacabra now…"

**A/N: So I know I said there would be action in this chapter but I had to throw in this tango piece X3 I always thought Kid would be excellent at the tango. Also just so you know learning the tango is not so easy. I am absolutely awful at it.**


End file.
